


Caving In

by Applefallarchive



Series: Until it Breaks [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Andy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Joe, College, Fluff, M/M, alpha pete, established relationships - Freeform, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick and Joe are getting ready for college, but national backlash about Patrick, an omega, going to college is really going to make things interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Expect this one to be much more angstier and a whole lot smuttier. Some interesting relationships will come into play later on! Not edited.

The stars are always so pretty at Lake Michigan.

It's dark there, so the stars shine brightly, and illuminate the lake's smooth surface. The little sliver of moon gives it all its got, but the stars are the real winners at the moment.

Patrick's situated at the edge of the lake, toes in the water. The water is cold, like it always is, even in the summer. Joe's next to him, looking at him instead of the stars, and Patrick knows he's about to say something cheesy.

"You're the brightest thing here." Joe murmurs, and Patrick just blushes and shoves at him. Joe with his stupid cheesy lines that somehow always make Patrick blush, even though he was prepared for one. "Prettiest, too."

Patrick buries his face in his hands to hide his blush. "Shush." He says, muffled, and Joe just laughs and throws an arm around him to drag him closer. Patrick doesn't mind being drag close, in fact, he loves it.

"Can't help it." Joe tells him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "I am the king of cheesy lines."

"You sure it's not Pete?" Patrick asks, peeking up at Joe. Despite all the cheesiness, Joe's really the brightest thing here, not Patrick. He has a wide smile on his face and his bright blue eyes shine, and Patrick falls in love with him a little more. He tugs on his hair a little, just to see his eyes widen a little more. 

Joe laughs again, head back. It's an amazing sound that Patrick always wants to hear. "You're right. I'm a close second." Joe says, amusement in his tone.

Patrick smiles and scoots closer to him, closing his eyes. The past two months have been a little crazy, but they've been good. 

After telling Patrick's mom, Patrick moved in with Joe. It's been great living with him so far, sweet kisses all the time and great morning sex, things like that. Patrick can feel the bond growing stronger with each passing day, and he likes it. 

Now, a week before college starts, they're relaxing at Lake Michigan under the stars. They've rented a little cabin not too far away, and they're spending the week there, relaxing before college begins. It had been Joe's idea, and while hesitant at first, Patrick had accepted it quickly.

They're quiet again, Joe running fingers through Patrick's fine hair and humming. Joe always praises Patrick's voice, but he doesn't seem to know that his own voice is so lovely. One day, he's going to make Joe sing to him.

"Hey, so Pete wanted to come up in a few days to hang with us. He was going to bring Andy." Joe breaks the silence a few minutes later. Patrick raises his eyebrows. Andy? He's heard about him but he's never met him. And he's not entirely sure if he wants Pete coming up and making things crazy.

"What did you tell him?" Patrick asks, playing with a loose thread in Joe's jeans. 

Joe shifts a little uncomfortably, like he knows Patrick won't like his answer. Patrick sighs. Of course Joe told him yes. "Dude, we haven't hung out with him in ages!" Joe defends himself, but sounding guilty. "Pete thinks I'm holding you hostage."

Patrick rolls his eyes. Fuck Pete, he's been hanging out with his amazing mate. "Did you tell him that just because he's coming, we're not stopping our sex?" Patrick asks, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Patrick! Andy is coming too, and he's never met you!" Joe exclaims, but there's a laugh in his voice. "I am so not letting you meet him and then him listen to us fuck at night."

Patrick laughs then and curls in closer to Joe. "Good thing I brought toys." Joe's eyes widen and Patrick laughs louder, cuddling close to his mate. "I'll use them."

"Patrick, I'll totally ban you from using them." Joe lowers his voice, taking on an alpha like tone of voice, but it ends in a fit of giggles from both of them. Joe can't keep up the alpha persona, even if he tries. He's much too sweet for that. 

Patrick kisses Joe's neck and smiles happily. As long as he can keep cuddling with Joe, then he doesn't care who comes over. They'll just have to listen to them have fun. "Fine. Let them come." Patrick murmurs into Joe's neck, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I want to meet this elusive Andy."

It's true. Joe and Pete have told Patrick a lot about Andy. He's eager to meet the person he's heard so much about and seen Joe speak so eagerly about. Pete talks about him with the same tone of voice, puppy eyed eagerness, and Patrick wants to know exactly what it is about Andy that makes everyone seem to swoon, even fellow alphas. 

"I'll tell them they can come Thursday then. That gives us two more days together." Joe says, kissing his forehead. "Now can we head inside? It's getting chilly." Patrick knows Joe's only outside because Patrick is. Even in the summer it gets cold. 

Patrick nods, standing and tugging Joe up. He stretches and Joe wraps his arms around his waist, drawing him in for a hug. Patrick wraps his arms around his neck, holding on tightly and smiling. He's never felt so happy, he loves Joe so much.

A moment later, Joe scoops Patrick up, laughing when he squeaks. Joe carries him, laughing happily and taking him to their cabin. It's not far, but Patrick tells Joe to put him down the whole walk, protesting that he's too heavy.

But Joe carries him to the cabin and inside, fumbling to shut the door behind him. Joe deposits him on the couch, kissing him before wandering off to the kitchen. Patrick smiles and watches him go before he grabs the blanket on the side of the couch and drapes it over himself. He hopes Joe comes back soon so they can cuddle.

Staying at the cabin for the past few days has really refreshed Patrick. Joe picked up a job over the summer, one that made him work all day for little pay. It's been a stressful part of the summer, Joe working all day and Patrick being cooped up by himself. He's not stupid enough to venture out by himself. At least, not yet. He may be a mated omega, but he's not so sure he's ready to tell the world about his and Joe's relationship.

Of course, he won't care what people say, but he's more concerned with what people will do. He's an omega that's going to college, and if that hasn't caused a stir, then he doesn't know what will. People have asked Patrick so many questions about college and things like that, but Patrick can only blush and say he's lucky.

 

But Joe being busy has taken a toll on them. Their parents are helping some, but Joe’s insisted on working to help out. Joe leaves early and comes home late, exhausted. The only day he gets off is Sunday, and Patrick worries about him. 

Patrick's brought out of his thoughts by Joe coming back, with a cup in his hands. He sits down next to Patrick and takes a sip, wordlessly handing it to Patrick once he's done. Patrick swallows some down. Coffee. Of course Joe would drink coffee at ten at night. Patrick hands it back and Joe puts it aside, absently rubbing at his leg.

"I love you, you know that?" Joe asks, like he's lost in thought. Patrick almost laughs at how silly he is. Of course Patrick knows. Joe proves it to him every day, over and over again. Patrick loves him more than anything.

"Mhm." Patrick says, putting his feet in Joe's lap. "I love you too."

Joe smiles, but he looks lost in thought. Patrick doesn't ask, just closes his eyes and lays back on the couch. If Joe has something to say, he'll say it eventually. 

They're quiet for a while, Joe rubbing Patrick's leg and staring off into space while Patrick dozes. It's Joe who breaks the silence. "I'm worried." Joe says. Patrick startles a bit but yawns and looks up at him. "Like, college is starting and it's full of alphas. And no one knows about our relationship, but people will tell you're mated to a beta. So like, what if some alphas don't like that? We don't know what kind of alphas go to this school." Joe admits his worries, squeezing Patrick's knee.

Patrick's thought about this before. It's been a worry for the past two months that he continues to push to the back of his mind, but now that it's coming up, he knows he can't ignore it any longer.

He sits up and rubs at his eyes, scooting close to Joe. "It'll be okay." Patrick soothes, not wanting Joe to work himself into a panic attack. "We're mated, and most alphas respect that. Even if you're a beta, they have to respect that. It's illegal to go after a mated omega." Patrick reminds him, rubbing his back. 

Joe just gives him a worried look. "Fuck, I'm worried, babe." Joe says, scrubbing a hand down his face. "There was already enough backlash in the news." Joe tells him. Patrick grimaces as he remembers what had happened in the few weeks after his graduation.

His graduation had been broadcasted on live television in Chicago, and had gained national attention. Patrick had been extremely confused to find that out, but he'd been proud. At least, until the comments on social media began filtering in. Many called for Patrick to find a mate and have kids, others demanded Patrick be put in his rightful place - at an alpha's feet. There had been supportive comments, but they badly outweighed the negative.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Patrick groans, dropping his head onto Joe's shoulder. He finds Joe's hand and squeezes. "Look, let's just get through this week and then we'll worry about next week. It's relaxation time." Patrick tells him, kissing his cheek.

Joe squeezes his hand and sighs, looking like he wants to say more, but he just nods and kisses Patrick's head. “Let's go to bed, babe.” Patrick says, standing and pulling Joe up. Maybe some cuddling will take Joe’s mind off things.

As an omega, seeing his mate worry makes Patrick worried. What's worse is that he can feel Joe’s tight worry in his own chest, and Patrick’s worry strengthens it. It's kind of a vicious cycle, he's found. When one of them is worried, they're both anxious and restless for days because of the bond. Not the best.

Patrick leads Joe to the little bedroom. It's simple, with a big bed in the middle, and a dresser to the side. Patrick watches Joe undress to his boxers, wordlessly pulling off his shirt and jeans. Patrick pulls off his own shirt and jeans, tossing them to the ground. Joe climbs in bed and he digs around in Joe’s suitcase for a night shirt of his. 

He pulls on Joe’s shirt and looks up to see Joe smiling at him. “You look good in my shirts.” Joe says, patting the spot next to him. “Now come lay down. I wanna cuddle.”

Patrick’s glad Joe’s found his tongue again. He climbs into the bed and fits himself into Joe’s arm. Joe smiles and hugs him, spooning him close. “This week, and then next week.” Joe says Patrick’s words back to him, like he's trying to reassure himself. 

“That's right.” Patrick murmurs, turning in his arms to kiss him. Joe smiles against his lips, pulling away a bit to pepper kisses all over his face. “We can do it.” Patrick tells him, smiling wider with each kiss. They just have to focus on this week and get through it. It is the last week of summer after all, and Patrick knows that despite everything, he needs to mentally prepare himself for college.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought!


End file.
